


Rest

by Anonymous



Series: Mcyt fics~ [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Sensory Overload, hurt/comfort is my favorite tag fun fact, its just soft guys, no beta we die like tommy lmao, why isn’t that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The lava dropped painfully slowly but it was worth it the moment he saw Tommy’s trembling form, standing, breathing, alive in front of him.Or: Tommy has a rough time readjusting to being alive and Sam and Tubbo help him through it
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Mcyt fics~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081346
Comments: 12
Kudos: 426
Collections: Anonymous





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Cc!tommy never gives his character the comfort he deserves so I am giving it to him myself
> 
> CWs: sensory overload/overstimulation, crying, effects of past abuse

Sam ran to the cell as quickly as he could. He didn’t trust Dream fully, of course, but he had gotten a message from  _ Tommy _ on his communicator asking for Sam to come get him. Even for Dream, faking a communicator message was a hard thing to do. 

The message from Tommy was accompanied by a significantly longer message from Dream. He seemed scarily excited in his explanation of what Tommy had been through. Sam felt sick as he read that Tommy had spent  _ two whole months  _ in what was essentially Hell. 

The lava dropped painfully slowly but it was worth it the moment he saw Tommy’s trembling form, standing, breathing,  _ alive  _ in front of him. Sam quickly sent the platform across and Tommy jumped on to it immediately, looking back at Dream only once with a pleading look before turning back toward Sam. 

The moment Tommy’s feet were off the platform he found himself crashing into Sam’s arms. Sam cradled the boy against his chest, whispering soft apologies and comforting words to him as he shook. Both of them cried softly into each other’s grasp. 

They stood together for a while, Sam holding Tommy gently, before Tommy suddenly stiffened and jerked back. Sam released him immediately and Tommy stumbled a few steps back so he was just out of Sam’s reach. 

“S-sorry,” he mumbled. Sam shook his head calmly. 

“You’re okay,” he assured, “I’m sure you’re overwhelmed, Tommy, you don’t have to apologize for it.” Tommy just nodded and Sam smiled at him softly. “Do you want to go outside? Or do you wanna stay in here for a bit longer?”

“Outside,” Tommy whispered after a moment of thought. Sam nods gently and leads him toward the exit. 

A loud noise boomed through the prison as the guardian’s powers took effect again and Tommy flinched harshly, clamping his hands over his ears. Sam turned to him with a sad look. 

“It’s okay, Tommy, you’re alright,” he said in a way he hoped was comforting. Tommy shook his head. 

“It’s so  _ loud,  _ Sam. Everything is  _ so loud,”  _ Tommy whimpered, his hands shaking where they were still firmly covering his ears. Sam took a careful step forward, immediately stopping when Tommy took a step back. 

“I have something in my bag that might help, Tommy, do you want me to get it?” 

Tommy looked him up and down warily before slowly nodding. Sam very carefully slung his bag forward so he could dig through it and pulled out a pair of sound cancelling headphones. 

“I have these for when things break that need welding or sawing. They muffle sound so you don’t hurt your ears. Do you want to put them on?” Sam held them out, not stepping any closer to Tommy. 

Tommy cautiously reached out and grabbed them, putting them over his ears. The relief was immediate, Tommy thought he might cry again. All of the ambient noise of the prison was gone in an instant, Tommy felt like he could breathe again. 

“Is that better?” Sam asked worriedly as he pushed his bag back over his shoulder, his voice soft and gentle in Tommy’s ears. Tommy nodded quickly and Sam smiled. 

The two continued to make their way outside, Tommy noticeably more relaxed now that he had something blocking out the sounds from the prison. Sam led him out of the prison and into the grassy field beyond it. There were some trees near the water that were providing a bit of shade, far enough away from any buildings that there wasn’t much risk of anyone stumbling across them and overwhelming Tommy further. 

Tommy sat just out of arm's reach of Sam. Sam didn't mention it, instead opting to silently sit by the boy while he readjusted to being outside and  _ alive.  _

Sam had sent out a quick message to the server informing them that Tommy was alive but he needed space for a bit. He received countless messages back almost instantly and skimmed them quickly before setting his communicator back down on the ground beside him. He turned slowly so he was facing Tommy, who was staring at a blade of grass he had rolled between his fingers. 

“Tommy,” Sam said in a soft voice. Tommy jumped slightly and turned towards Sam. “Tubbo wants to see you if you’re feeling up to it? It’s okay if you’d rather take a second though, you can say no.” 

Tommy thought for a moment, opening his mouth and closing it a few times with a confused expression. Sam smiled at him understandingly. The boy looked exhausted, it was no surprise that speech wasn’t coming easily. 

“Just nod or shake your head, okay? Do you want Tubbo come see you?” Sam made the question easier. Tommy thought for a moment longer before nodding slowly. Sam nodded back and messaged their location to Tubbo. 

After a while of sitting in silence, Tommy seemed to feel comfortable enough to lean into Sam again. Slowly resting his head on the creeper hybrid’s shoulder. Sam very cautiously ran his fingers through Tommy’s hair. 

“I’m really tired, Sam,” Tommy murmured, his voice barely there. Sam hummed. 

“I know, Tommy,” he said kindly, “it’s okay. You can rest okay? Once you see Tubbo I can take you back to my house if you want? Or you can go to Tubbo’s if you’d prefer. I don’t think you should be in your home alone for right now though.” Tommy gave a small nod before falling into silence again. 

Tubbo arrived within a few minutes, crashing to the ground in front of Tommy. Tommy flinched back upright, eyes wide at the sudden movement and Tubbo leaned away instantly. Sam would have laughed at the display had he not known how much pain the two must be feeling. 

“Sorry-“ Tubbo gasped, Tommy simply shook his head as tears welled up in his eyes again. “You’re just… you’re okay…” Tubbo’s eyes filled with tears as well as he took in Tommy’s form. Tommy gave a small nod and Tubbo dropped his head to his chest, a hiccup escaping his throat, before looking back up at Tommy with a grin. They stared at each other for a bit, just taking each other in, before Tommy looked away and rubbed his eyes after a moment. 

Tubbo glared at Sam when Tommy wasn’t looking and Sam looked away guiltily. He knew Tubbo blamed him for how Tommy was feeling, hell, Sam blamed  _ himself.  _ He mouthed a small ‘I’m sorry’ at the boy as Tubbo shook his head and looked back to Tommy. 

They both cried silently in front of each other for a while. Sam looked away to give the boys privacy. 

Tubbo spoke again after they had both calmed slightly. “Tommy can I touch your hands?” He asked quietly. His tone was gentle, he would completely understand if Tommy said no. 

Tommy however, nodded slowly, holding his hands out toward Tubbo. Tubbo took them gently, rubbing circles over the backs of them with his thumbs. 

The touch was so soft, and comforting, and such a sharp contrast to the nonstop pain he’d felt over the past months that something in him broke at the contact. He clutched Tubbo’s hands tightly before launching into Tubbo’s arms with a sob. Tubbo gasped quietly before wrapping Tommy in a grounding hug. Tommy sobbed painfully into his chest, clutching Tubbo’s shirt in his fists as he shook, releasing all of his emotions for the first time in much too long. 

Tubbo looked at Sam over Tommy’s head. He seemed to have given up on his anger in favor of wanting comfort, his eyes wide and teary, a few seconds away from breaking down himself. Sam sighed and moved closer to the boys, wrapping his arms around both of them and pulling them into his chest. Tubbo buried his face into Tommy’s hair as Tommy curled up into Sam’s shirt, still sobbing quietly. 

“You’re okay,” Sam said quietly, running his hands through the two boys' hair. The three of them sat there for a while, the sun beginning to set by the time they finally separated. 

Tommy pulled the headphones off his head, they had begun to make his ears ache after a while, and handed them back to Sam who took them with a soft smile. 

“S’good to see you again, big man,” Tommy slurred, directing his focus toward Tubbo. Tubbo chuckled slightly and squeezed Tommy’s hand. 

“You too, Tommy,” he murmured. Tommy smiled weakly at him before letting his head drop back onto Sam’s chest. Sam gently cradled the blonde’s head so he could relax, his eyes closing slowly as exhaustion weighed him down. 

“Let’s go back to my base, okay?” Sam murmured. “You too Tubbo, you can both stay as long as you want, I’ll keep you safe.” Tubbo eyed him warily again and Sam sighed. “I know you’re upset with me, Tubbo, but you both need to rest. Please, just sleep there for the night so I can make sure you’re both okay and then you can go, I promise.” 

He looked at Tubbo with a pleading expression and Tubbo finally nodded, eyes drooling as well. Sam smiled. “Help me get Tommy on my back, will you?” He asked, noticing that Tommy was now fast asleep against him. Tubbo laughed softly and nodded, pulling Tommy off so Sam could turn around. 

The small group took the long way back to Sam’s base so they didn’t risk running into anyone on the way. By the time they returned to Sam’s home, Tubbo was nearly asleep as well, leaning heavily on Sam’s arm. Sam led him silently to a bedroom and gave him a change of clothes before gently waking Tommy so he could change as well. 

Tommy jerked awake, looking like he may cry again but Sam shushed him kindly. 

“You’re okay, you just need to put on some pjs okay? Then you can go back to sleep,” Sam reassured. Tommy relaxed and looked around. 

“Tubzo,” he mumbled, voice barely audible. Sam smiled and rubbed Tommy’s arms.

“He’ll be back in a second don’t worry. He’s just changing too. I’m gonna step into the hall so you can change okay? I’ll be right there, if you need me just call my name.” 

Tommy nodded and took the clothes Sam was holding, watching as Sam walked out of the room. Tommy put the clothes on sluggishly, leaving his dirty ones on the floor at the foot of the bed and collapsing back down onto the covers. Tubbo came in a moment later and Sam followed, picking Tommy’s clothes off the floor. 

“The bathroom is across the hall and my room right next door okay?” Sam murmured, helping Tubbo crawl into bed next to Tommy and handing the boys an extra blanket as they covered themselves under the sheets. 

“Th’nk you,” Tommy mumbled, pressing his cheek into Tubbo’s shoulder as he let sleep take him again. Tubbo nodded, looking conflicted. 

“I’m still mad at you,” he said softly once he was sure Tommy was asleep. Sam nodded understandingly. 

“I know, Tubbo,” he sighed. “I’d be surprised if you weren’t. Tomorrow you can take Tommy back to Snowchester with you, or back to his house, or wherever he wants to go. But just rest for tonight okay? I won’t let anything happen to either of you again I promise. And you can always come to me if you need me.” Sam gently squeezed Tubbo’s hand and Tubbo buried his face in Tommy’s hair to hide the tears in his eyes. 

“Okay,” he said softly. Sam nodded and stood, gently closing the door behind him to let the two boys sleep.

All three of them knew that their peace would not last long, but for that night, they were finally able to rest. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments ☺️
> 
> Also PSA if any content creators are uncomfy with this kinda thing lmk I’ll take it down


End file.
